Questions
by stubbornheroine
Summary: "Why am I doing this again?" Athrun couldn't help but ask again, even though he knew the real answer.


Questions

"Why am I doing this again?" Athrun was unhappy with his current state.

On the other hand, Cagalli was grinning madly. She put on the black jacket to complete her attire. "Because it is the perfect disguise."

Thanks to her persuading skills which consisted of pleading eyes and a small pout, Cagalli convinced her husband to wear the disguise in order for them to have a normal date, away from the prying eyes of the public.

It would indeed be impossible to recognize the blonde representative, for she was wearing a short brown wig. Her once amber eyes were now blue due to the contact lenses. She donned on a blue shirt beneath the jacket. She could indeed pass as a man.

Athrun was still frowning. Well how the heck could he smile when he was wearing a freaking purple blouse with flower designs and a long black wig? Thank goodness he was wearing jeans and not a skirt.

"You know, you'd look lovelier in the green dress." Cagalli teased.

Athrun sighed. Seriously his wife will be the death of him. "That will be too extreme."

"What about make-up?" Cagalli couldn't control her laughter anymore.

Sometimes, Athrun would question his sanity for being in love with a crazy woman. But seeing Cagalli happy, despite him being the sacrificial lamb, was worth it.

"You'd really be a gorgeous woman, Athrun. Heck, you're prettier than me." Cagalli gently shoved him in front of the mirror.

Come to think of it, he really was gorgeous. And yeah, he could be prettier than Cagalli if he was a girl. _What the heck?___He wanted to bang his head on a table. He was a man and he wasn't conceited, alright.

Their disguise was indeed perfect. But, unbeknownst to him, Cagalli has another reason why she chose such disguise for him. She had a secret desire to see Athrun dressed up as a woman. She knew it was crazy, but who cares? Dressing him up and annoying him, was fun. Maybe she should blame her current state.

"Why am I doing this again?" Athrun couldn't help but ask again, even though he knew the real answer.

"Because you love me." Cagalli beamed.

-shshshsh-

Their date went well. They blended with the crowd in the mall, watched an action movie and had a wonderful dinner. No reporter bothered them. No citizen asked for their pictures or autographs. After all, they were just another normal loving couple.

-shshshsh-

Athrun had changed into his very much preferred clothes, while Cagalli just removed the wig and the jacket. He stood in front of the mirror, grateful to be home and very much male again.

Cagalli stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his back, his scent lingering on her nose.

"Thanks for today." She mumbled.

"You're welcome."There was a genuine smile on his face. He was about to turn around and embrace her in return.

"Let me hug you like this for a bit longer, since I might not be able to hold you like this in the near future."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'd be able to hug me like this in the future." Athrun became worried.

"No…just don't move." She tightened her arms around him.

Once again, he listened to her request and stayed like that for a while. But, when Athrun couldn't take the worry anymore, he turned around and held her shoulders.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" His heart was hammering. He really wished that it wasn't the case.

"No…it's just that…" Cagalli took a deep breath and continued. "I might be pregnant. And you know, when my stomach gets really big, it might be hard for me to hug you real close like earlier…"

But Athrun's mind didn't follow her ramblings anymore. _She's pregnant. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father._

"I'm going to be a father! We're going to have a baby." He was ecstatic and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He then gently touched Cagalli's flat stomach.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun's reaction. "Athrun, I still want to make sure, since I just used a pregnancy test kit. I already set an appointment with the doctor tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you."

"Of course."

He hugged her tight and sighed. He was very happy, but he was also a bit scared. "Do you think that I'm going to be a good father?" He wanted to be a better dad than Patrick Zala.

She understood Athrun's worries and answered without hesitation, "I know you'd be a great father. You're a loving, gentle and kind person Athrun. The kids in the orphanage love you. Our baby would definitely love you." This time she was the one who gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Cagalli."

"By the way, you know that pregnant women ask for crazy things, right?"

Athrun had the feeling that he wasn't going to like her next statement. "Yes."

"How about wearing that green dress?" Cagalli grinned again.

-shshshsh-

AN: Another short story bec. I missed writing. Hehe.


End file.
